Network communications and network devices are often susceptible performance degradation due to noise and interference introduced by various external sources. For example, wireless communications over Wi-Fi may be interfered with by emissions in the same frequency band by household devices such as microwave ovens, cordless phones, baby monitors, Bluetooth™ devices, remote controls, car alarms, home security and surveillance systems, and other similar devices. Other Wi-Fi networks, within range and utilizing the same frequency band, may also contribute to noise and interference. Similarly, external noise sources may create significant problems in other communication technologies, such as power line communications, digital subscriber line (xDSL), and other wired and wireless communications.
As household appliances and electronic devices become increasingly interconnected, each appliance and device may further be a source of noise. Typically, to improve network performance, network users will relocate within their premises increase signal strength by moving closer to the signal source, or decrease noise strength by moving away from a noise source or area with noise. Under normal circumstances, network users typically guess as to the source of noise by removing all suspected devices, or staying away from a general area. However, these methods rely on guessing, and trial and error. Moreover, it is often impractical for a network user to remove or shut off devices and appliances in a blind attempt to improve network performance.
As is well understood in the art, signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) can limit channel capacity and bandwidth over a communication channel. Conventional techniques exist for detecting noise, and avoiding or mitigating noise on the communication channel. However, conventional techniques are unable to identify a source of the noise on the communication channel. Thus, a system for automatic noise profile generation is presented by the embodiments below.